


Begin Anew

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 1k Gigolas, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, My stupid most brilliant idea evah, Other, Valinor is the Star Wars galaxy apparently, wait until you find out Yoda's origin story fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Gimli and Legolas’ last memory of Middle Earth is leaving it to sail to the Undying Lands. The next thing they both know, they’re sailing through the stars inside a hollow metal boat being chased by TIE fighters.Basically, the Star Wars galaxy is Valinor, and they take to being part of the Rebellion really, really well.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I made one tiny post over on Tumblr, and everyone went fucking absolutely batshit over it, so. _*epic hand wave*_ Here we are! Consider this a test chapter of sorts. I'm not sure when exactly I'll continue it, but at least it's here now, right?
> 
> Absolutely batshit, I'm not fucking with you. I took a nap right? Woke up to the damn thing with almost 200 notes. It was shocking!
> 
> Anyways, my surprise at having a good idea aside. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and, most of all, enjoying.
> 
> -Miss Pop

The last thing either Gimli or Legolas remember are grey waves of the Grey Havens feeding out into the sea, grey clouds, and a rocking boat beneath their feet. They remember the salt spray of the sea in their hair and skin, and they remember each other.  
  
Even long after, neither of them remember the exact moment when they were longer on the boat. It was the moment between sleep and waking, the lost time between seconds.  
  
One moment, they were on a boat leaving for the Undying Lands. The next, they are in a barely - held together Starship fleeing TIE-fighters outside of Nar Shaddaa.  
  
Neither of them knows how they know any of these things, either. They just do.  
  
Gimli whips what used to the be the rudder control (now something called a steering yoke, his mind supplies helpfully) with both of his meaty hands, pulling it against his belly to dodge a TIE coming straight toward them.  
  
Their starship, a word here apparently meaning a hollowed-out boat made of metals capable of sailing through stars, jerks hard and then up. For a moment, Gimli is completely disoriented. Learning to sail with Legolas was hard enough, but sailing in four dimensions?  
  
His head hurts.  
  
And when he realizes that Legolas wasn't standing beside him, his heart hurt as well, like someone had hurled a poisoned orc axe through it.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
His voice booms through the cockpit (what a queer word) through the main corridor of the ship, and around a few turns before finally hitting the pointed ears of a very confused Legolas sitting in a blaster bubble.  
  
Legolas has never heard of a blaster before, in any region of Middle Earth. What he has now in his hands felt foreign, metal, and dead. He misses his bow terribly.  
  
But he can also see that they are in a battle, and blasting is not so different from shooting.  
  
He grips the controls tight and pushes them forward. The bubble pitches down, the nozzles outside aiming at one of the butterfly-esque ships. Legolas presses his thumbs down on the red buttons atop each control stick, and lines of bright light issue forth from his weapons. They shoot across the darkness, hitting their mark, and Legolas marvels at how impressive the explosion is.  
  
"I'm here, meleth nîn!" he calls over his shoulder, a clear smile in his words. "What is happening?"  
  
The ship twists, followed by a distant "ACH!" followed by, "I'm not quite sure, kurdelê." Another turn, another Dwarven curse. "Mahal ' s _balls_ , these lads won't let up!"  
  
Legolas is already angling out of his seat. "I'm going up there, Gimli. Try not to spin us upside-down."  
  
"No promises!"  
  
***  
  
Once in the cockpit (how does he know this word?, he wonders), Legolas lets out a soft gasp.  
  
Gimli ' s hair and beard had been pearl white when they had left for Valinor, and though Legolas had loved it simply for being from the head of his One, he hadn't been able to help but miss the fiery red of Gimli ' s youth.  
  
"Gimli," Legolas breathes. "Your hair."  
  
"Mm? Oh aye, I saw it earlier," Gimli yanks one hand from the steering mechanism and brushes it through his bright red beard. His face is younger too, still lined and wind-hardened, but closer to the look he had had during their Quest all those years ago. He smiles at Legolas, and beckons with his eyebrows. "Would you like to braid it later?"  
  
The ship shudders, and around them alarms begin to shriek. Legolas immediately and completely prefers signal fires. He doesn't like machines screaming at him.  
  
Both of Gimli 's hands are back on the yoke. "Soon as we're done here. An' I'll do yours as well. Our marriage braid is gone."  
  
Legolas sits down in the seat beside Gimli and stares through the glass window out at a sea of darkness and stars. He knows at least one ship is still after them, but he can't see it.  
  
"Any idea what we're supposed t'do?" Gimli asks. "Where were supposed t'go?"  
  
Legolas digs through unfamiliar memories until something pops up. "Yavin 4," he says. "We need to bring the supplies to Yavin 4."  
  
"Yavin 4. Sounds Elvish." Gimli adjusts his hand placement so that his right is hovering over a strange-looking lever.

He's hesitating.  
  
"Legolas, I love you." Gimli says, and pulls it.  
  
The scenery, or, really, the lack thereof, spirals into a tunnel of blue. The stars melt and merge, the darkness fades, and their strange ship is propelled forward.  
  
Legolas is pressed back into his seat by an unseen force, but his hand still manages to creep across the space between them and grasp Gimli's. One word worms its way up through his mind as he squeezes the large, familiar hand.  
  
_Hyperdrive._


	2. An Unexpected Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Legolas run into a familiar face.

When their ship drops out of warp (warp, what a strange word, Gimli thinks), it's beside a small green moon next a much larger planet. Gimli can’t help but take in a breath at the sight.

“It’s beautiful, like a jewel shining in darkness,” he murmurs, gripping Legolas’ hand a little tighter. “Reminds me of home.”

Legolas squeezes back. “Aglarond was far more beautiful.”

“Aye, that it was. That it was…”

A sudden shrill beeping cuts off his thoughts. It’s coming from a panel set in the dashboard, accompanied by a bright flashing square of light.

Gimli regretfully untangles his hand from Legolas’. “What is tha’?”

Legolas stares at it. “I have no idea.” His brow creases in the way that shows he’s thinking deeply. “It’s a… transmitter. Someone is trying to contact us.” He points at the button that keeps lighting up. “If you push that, we can talk to them.”

The beeping continues. One of Gimli’s fingers  hovers over the button.

“I don’t trust this,” he said.

Legolas gives him part of a smile. “Would you like me to press it?”

Gimli softly pushes his hand away. “No. I wish Master Peregrin were here. He loved messing with things he had no business messing with.” With a deep breath, Gimli presses it.

The beeping is promptly replaced with a soft, wet-sounding voice.

_“--Please respond. Who is this?”_

Gimli clears his throat. “Gimli, son of Glóin.”

The voice on the other side pauses. “Repeat that, please.”

“Gimli, son of Glóin, Lord of Agla-- er.” Gimli thinks hard. “Er… Red Seven, transporting supplies.”

The voice fades out for a minute, as if it’s speaking away from the direction of Gimli and Legolas. “...get the General, something must be wrong with their comm.” The voice suddenly gets clearer again. “Please remain in orbit.”

The voice fades out, replaced with static. Gimli presses the button again.

“Hello?’”

Nothing.

Gimli leans back with his arms crossed. “I was speaking plain as day, wasn’t I?”

Legolas shrugs. “Perhaps there is something wrong with the… what is it called, comm?”

“Aye.”

The comm chirps back to life, and the wet voice is replaced by a friendly, and familiar one.

“This is General Baggins. Kindly state your business.”

Gimli nearly breaks the control panel hitting the button. “Master Bilbo Baggins, as I live an’ breathe, is that truly you? Ach, by Mahal’s mighty hammer, this can’t be true!”

The feed remains silent for some time, and then Bilbo’s voice returns. His breath sounds a little hoarse, like he’s close to crying. “Oh my. I haven’t heard Westron in some time. Master Gimli, correct?”

Gimli chuckles. “Aye, an’ I have Legolas with me.”

Legolas leans forward. “Mae govannen, Master Baggins.”

“Prince Legolas. Oh. Oh dear. Give me one moment, lads.” Some faint muttering can be heard. “You’re clear to land. You know how to do that, yes?”

“Probably,” Gimli says with all the confidence he can muster.

“Jolly good. Land in Hanger 12. I’ll meet you there. We have so much to discuss.”

***

They land their ship in what looks to be a giant, fake mountain. Gimli’s breath is taken away by the size of it. It was like Dwarven architecture and yet not. If some of his family back home could see it, they would be in fits.

As they disembark, Gimli and Legolas are met by a most unusual sight. Beings of many shape and colors, some even looking like fish or lizards, walking around them like Men! Gimli leans in close to Legolas, who watches the crowds around them with narrowed eyes.

“Orcs,” he growls when a green-skinned creature with tails coming out of its head walks by talking to a creature made of metal.

Gimli pats Legolas’ shoulder. “We’re fine, meleth nîn.”

A smile cracks Legolas’ face. “You only use Sindarin when you think I’m scared.”

“You are scared.”

“Bah,” Legolas says. “Simply careful.”

They remain standing there as crowds mill about them when, in the manner of Hobbits, Bilbo seems to appear right in front of them without either of them noticing. His hair is golden-red curls instead of white, his eyes a bright hazel, and, again, in the manner of Hobbits, he’s dressed in an outlandish outfit of bright orange.

He’s still quite small, but he nearly knocks Gimli and Legolas over when he wraps them in a hug.

“By the stars, I can’t believe this.” Bilbo pulls back and grins. “Master Legolas and Master Gimli as well, here! On Yavin 4. Come, come.” He turns around and motions for them to follow him. “You have many questions, I’m sure,” he says, as they walk through a door that slides open for them, into a room filled with machines and much less people. “I hope you don’t mind if I work while we talk. This hyperdrive needs fixing.” Bilbo pats a large square of steel beside him, sets down a box of tools Gimli hadn’t noticed he’d been carrying, and turns around to face them. “So, what would you like me to answer first?”

“Where are we?”

“How did we get here?”

“Why couldn’t they understand us?”

Both Gimli and Legolas stop and look at each other. Finally, Gimli speaks. “How come nobody could understand us?” he asks.  


“They don’t speak Westron, or Sindarin, or Khuzdul, I’m afraid, but you've noticed that you know things you shouldn't, haven't you? That's the you that was here merging with the you that wasn't. Here. Come here.” Bilbo beckons them over and motions with his hands for them to lean in close. It almost makes Gimli laugh (and moan hungrily) to see how far his husband has to bend for Master Baggins to reach his face with his hand. “Close your eyes, and open your minds. My apologies in advance, but this may come as a bit of a--”

Gimli says a swear word.

Legolas says a worse swear word.

“--shock.” Bilbo finishes, and steps back. “You should know Basic now, and some Droidspeak as well. I even threw in some Shyriiwook. Quite the lovely language, that. I--”

Gimli feels at his forehead. “What did’ya do?”

“Oh.” Bilbo blinks and then smiles. “I taught you the languages spoken around here, or some of them at least. I’m still learning. It’ll be helpful to actually speak to people and have them understand you, don’t you think?”

“Aye,” Gimli agrees, “but _how_ did you manage to do tha’, Master Baggins. Last I checked, you were no wizard.”

“Why, I used the Force, of course.”

Legolas sighs. “Master Baggins, we’re all aware that Gimli and I don’t know what that is. Kindly explain.”

Bilbo snickers and leans against the large machine as he takes off one side of it. “Allow an old Hobbit his fun. The Force is a power that flows through all living things. It’s like magic, but more natural. It’s like…” He pauses.“The Force is like…” Bilbo considers his words. “Like a house guest that won’t leave.” He nods. “Quite. That should explain it, lads.”

Gimli and Legolas exchange a look.

“Master Baggins--” Gimli begins.

“--that tells us nothing about this mystical power.” Legolas finishes, tucking a piece of stray hair behind Gimli’s ear. “Does this force have a source?”

“Life itself, and death too, I suppose.”

“Valinor makes people insane, doesn’t it?” Gimli asks, deadpan. “If you’re here, where’s everyone else tha’ went to the Undying Lands?”

Bilbo purses his lips. “Oh, you’ll meet folk like us here and about. Lady Galadriel and her Lord Husband are off somewhere studying stars. Glorfindel is a bounty hunter in the Outer Rim… ah, pass the hydrospanner, would you? The, ah, wrench-looking thing. Thank you. What was I saying? Oh, right, well. It’s hard to stay in touch in this land. Lands, I should say. And people from Middle Earth tend to to wander.”

“So, we are in Valinor, aye?” Gimli asks.

Bilbo hums, and sets down the hydrospanner. He disappears halfway into the square of metal. “Yes and no.”

Gimli raises a bushy eyebrow. “Is that it?”

“Yes, I’m afraid. I don’t know much more about it than you do.”

Legolas leans forward, his voice soft. “Is this a war?”

Bilbo peeks out of the hyperdrive, black oil in his hair. “Yes, I’m afraid. A very important war.”

“Where’s Master Frodo?” Gimli asks. "You haven't mentioned him."

Bilbo pulls himself out of the hyperdrive completely, and his eyes look like steel, cold and strong. “Somewhere safe. The boy has been through more than enough. I wouldn’t have subjected him to this.”

Gimli nods. He remembers the toll the War of the Ring had taken on the hobbit. The lad deserves more than his fair share of peace.

“Why are you here?” Gimli asks, and then. “And did I hear ‘General’ back there?”

Bilbo stands up and dusts off his orange trousers with a sheepish look. “You can’t expect me to sit back and do nothing, can you?”

Gimli chuckles. “No, I suppose not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sindarin) _Mae govannen_ \- Lit. 'well met'  
>  (Sindarin) _meleth nîn_ \- My love

**Author's Note:**

> meleth nîn - My love. (Elvish)  
> kurdelê - My heart of all hearts. (Khuzdul)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home Base](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395774) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi)
  * [Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402047) by [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion)




End file.
